


Do you remember me?

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: We are little nightmares [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: And now I know what it is dammit, Angel Wings, I really wanna know what that figurine of huge Six holding smol Mono is, Seven is a ghost heads-up, Six is a monster, This is inspired by it, but it cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Mono didn't recongize the monster before him at first. Then he notices the yellow raincoat stretched over the creature's huge frame and freezes.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono & The Runaway Kid (Little Nightmares)
Series: We are little nightmares [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Do you remember me?

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus Christ I'm too fast someone slow me down but it won't work until I burn out or sch starts haha

Mono doesn't know how he found Six. It been a few days since they got separated, and he had combed the streets for her, asking if anyone saw someone in a yellow raincoat.

Then somehow, he finds her.

But she wasn't Six anymore. The monster in front of him wore her clothes, but it couldn't be her. Brown, messy hair fell out of her hood, framing Six's face.

It was her.

Mono knew it, but he didn't know how. He stared up at her, frozen as ~~it~~ the girl peered back at him. Then he made a run for it.

Moments later he was in a dark alleyway, hyperventilating. How? What had happened to Six while he was gone? Thankfully, she hadn't followed him and was now aimlessly walking around. She seemed harmless, actually.

Mono stood up, peeking at her. He knew without looking that a boy with wings had materialized beside him.

 _'Mono, don't.'_ The boy snapped at him, folding his arms. "I can't just leave her like that!" He argued back, glaring at the boy. _'Don't be stupid. You're lucky she didn't eat you instantly. She will if you go up to her again.'_ The boy snarled, hand reaching up to where a chunk of flesh was missing from his neck.

Mono avoided looking at it. He knew how the boy got it, and he would rather not think about it. The boy had appeared not too long after he found Six, with her yellow raincoat. He had warned him, told him what had happened in the Maw and what Six had done to it.

Mono hadn't believed him, unwilling to connect the dots. But the boy kept pestering him, until Mono decided to tease out what had happened from Six. It had taken a long time, but eventually he got enough to confirm what the boy said.

It disturbed him, knowing the horrors of the Maw. The adults were bad here, yes, but at least they weren't - _usually_ \- trying to eat you alive. How had Six gotten through it intact? Simple, she didn't.

It was clear that Six was broken, broken down into the barely passable human she was now. She had sacrificed her sanity to make it out alive. He wondered if it was worth it.

It disturbed Mono, knowing that Six had eaten an adult. But he followed her anyway. He endured the boy's sudden appearances, telling him to leave. He didn't listen, because he might survive with Six, but without her he would surely die. He needed her, needed her power so he could defeat the adults. So he kept Six close.

But now the girl was clearly a monster, one so big she would tower over most adults. And yet he couldn't bring himself to walk away. To turn around and forget about her. Because somewhere along their journey Six had become more than just a means of survival, she had become an friend. The thought surprised Mono, but he told it to the boy still floating beside him.

 _'Are you an idiot?! She's a monster! She'll kill you!'_ The boy shouted, livid. "She's one of us. We can't leave her behind without trying." Mono says softly, stepping out of the alleyway.

**He remembers.**

_Remembers children captured, taken away._

_Adults shoving them before lit TVs, the ones that could still speak saying it was for their own good._

_Huddling together with Six, refusing to listen or give up._

_Taking down the monsters in the city, one by one._

_Ready to die for each other._

Mono walked up to Six, who paused in her examination of a nearby building to look down on him.

"Hey Six." He whispers, reaching out a hand. Six tilted her head, her eyes peeking out from behind her long fringe. Mono swallows, steeling his nerves. 

"Do you remember me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Say it with me
> 
> C  
> L  
> I  
> F  
> F  
> H  
> A  
> N  
> G  
> E  
> R


End file.
